1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a removable sight for weapons, and more particularly to a removable sight for weapon barrels having a rib, rail, dovetailed recess, or an external surface of the barrel on which a removable sight can be mounted.
2. Background Art
Alignment sights, and particularly the front or rear sights of hand-held weapons are generally attached by magnets, screws, tape, or if intended to be permanently attached to the barrel, by welding or soldering in place. With the exception of a weld-attached sight such as a bead or blade, screw-attached, magnetic, and tape-attached sights are generally intended for selective removal and attachment. However, the magnetic and tape-attached sight, in particular, can be displaced during handling or use and therefore may not be correctly aligned for subsequent use when firing the weapon.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the position retention problems of magnetically and adhesive or tape-attached sights, and the problem of needing special tools to remove screw-mounted sights.
In one aspect of the present invention, a removable sight assembly for a weapon includes an aiming indicia member mounted on an outer sleeve that is adapted to circumscribe an inner sleeve. The inner sleeve is pressed between the outer sleeve and a predefined feature of the weapon when the removable sight is mounted on the weapon.